


Spiel der Erinnerung

by Schattentaenzerin



Series: Sammlung [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta und der Tod von Coin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiel der Erinnerung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403876) by [lollercakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollercakes/pseuds/lollercakes). 



Ich habe niemals zuvor gesehen, dass du zitterst, wenn du einen Bogen in der Hand hast. Du zielst seltsam und die Spitze des Pfeiles ist zu weit rechts.

 

Es ist falsch. Du machst es falsch. Du wirst danebenschießen. Du wirst ihn leben lassen.

 

_Du wirst uns alle umbringen._

 

Aber du hast nicht verfehlt - sie war von Anfang an dein Ziel. Nicht er - du Idiotin. Du verdammte Idiotin.

 

Nein. Nein, sie will mehr Spiele. Du hast nicht verfehlt.

 

Sie schwankt nun über den Rand - du siehst zu wie sie verschwindet mit einem raffinierten Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht. Ich wette, dass hinter diesen Lippen Fangzähne sind. Ich wette.

 

Du siehst zu wie er nun untergeht - ertränkt in Lachen und Galle und Blut. Du lächelst immer noch.

 

Nein, nicht mehr. Sie bringen dich weg. Nehmen dir mir weg. Ich sehe was du tust,  dich herunterbeugst und nach der Nachtriegel-Pille greifst.

 

Du kannst sie nicht haben. Nein. Nein. _Nein_.

 

Du kannst mich nicht verlassen.

 

Sie haben dich nun bei den Armen ergriffen. Du schreist nach _ihm_. Ich gebe dir keine Schuld. Du hast Blut auf meine Hand gemalt, deine Zähne sind scharf wie Rasierklingen. Aber ich habe die Pille. Ich habe sie genau hier.

 

Ich denke sie werden dich jetzt töten - mich von deinem Fluch befreien.

 

 _Nein_.

 

Ich jage sie nun. Da ist so viel Panik, dass sie nicht bemerken wie ich ihnen folge. Dir folge. Sie können dich nicht haben. Du kannst nicht gehen. Ich brauche dich.

 

Ich folgte dir bis du ruhig gestellt und hinter dicken Türen gezogen wurdest. Ich versuchte meinen Weg hindurch zu kratzen. Aber dann haben mich Arme zurückgezogen, ein Bart rieb gegen meine vernarbte Haut. Ich versuchte gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Ich versuchte es.

 

Das ist alles, woran ich mich erinnere, bevor sie dich einsperrten.

 

Wahr oder nicht wahr?

 

Ende


End file.
